New Start
by jazzandbourbon
Summary: The sire bond is broken , Elena's feelings are clear . She only needs to admit and say them . D\E one-shot


Elena was scared. Bonnie , Damon and Stefan have spent the last month searching for ways to break the sire bond and they finally have found the spell that will deactivate it. Bonnie was preparing the ingredients , Damon was pacing through the living room of the boarding house and Stefan was talking with Klaus. Guess what was the last thing needed for breaking the sire bond? The blood of the original. How convenient Elena thought. She sighed and closed her eyes. This was it , after this she will be free and she'll be with Damon. No one believed that her feelings were real, but she knew they were. Even Damon had doubts. And he had a lot of reasons. He has wasted 150 years searching for Katherine only to find out she never even loved him. He was rejected from his father, and everyone who he ever cared about died. He had every right to be unsure of her feelings. He got used to being the second best. He didn't think he deserve to be happy. And that was his problem. We accept the love that we think we deserve.

"Elena , we are ready" Bonnie broke Elena's thoughts "Sit on your knees and take my hands. Now drink this" Elena gave her a suspicious look, but did what the witch told her " Now I am going to start the spell , you close your eyes. After a minute you will pass away and you will be in some kind of trance , when you wake , let's hope, the sire bond will be broken" Bonnie said and squeezed Elena's hands.

"Okay then , let's start „Elena muttered and closed her eyes. Bonnie started speaking lateen and after a while everything went black.

"Should she be unconscious for so long?" Damon asked again and looked at Bonnie

"Relax , we need time for the spell to work, she will wake up when she is ready" Bonnie answered

"I'm sure she will wake up soon" Stefan said and took Elena's hand

Damon wanted to rip his brother apart. He was sure that Stefan was so into breaking the sire bond , because he wanted he and Elena to get back together. He thought that after Elena is free , she won't be feeling anything for Damon. The elder brother didn't have hopes. He knew that he shouldn't hope because in the end _it's always gonna be Stefan_. He cringed when he remembered Elena's words. Damon cursed himself for believing for one second that he could be happy , that he could actually get the girl. No , guys like him never get a happy ending , they always live behind the shadow of 'the good guy' . Behind Stefan.

"Damon , I will need to do one last spell on Elena after she wakes up , but I forgot my spell book , could you go give it to me? I forgot it at Elena's house earlier" Bonnie asked

"How does it look like ?" Damon asked

"It's a book" Bonnie said sarcastically

"Geez Bennet , we are together too much , my sarcasm is rubbing on you" Damon smirked

"Just go" Bonnie rolled her eyes

"Fine" Damon replied and vampire speeded to Elena's house

In that moment Elena woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the scenery in front of her. Bonnie was checking her purse and Stefan was drinking bourbon. Probably Damon's. But where was Damon ?

"What time is it ?" Elena said

"Oh my God , Elena are you okay" Stefan said and took her hand

"Yeah , I'm fine , my head kind of hurts" she admitted

"Don't worry , Damon went to give me my spell book and I'll perform a spell to remove the side effects" Bonnie said

"So she is not sired to Damon anymore" Stefan asked hopefully

"Yep , sired-free" Bonnie said popping the 'p' and smiled

"Thank you Bonnie" Stefan said

"Don't even thank me, Elena is my friend I'll do anything for her. And now Elena you should rest , go take a nap upstairs " Bonnie offered

"But I wanted to wait for Damon…"

"Don't worry , he'll be here when you wake up " Bonnie smiled and helped Elena go to bed

After 15 minutes Damon strolled into the boarding house

"I spent so long looking for this book , it better be important " Damon said

"Bonnie is upstairs with Elena" Stefan replied

"Elena is awake?" Damon asked excitedly

"Yeah , but she is asleep now " Stefan said

"Did she say anything?" Damon asked awkwardly

"Damon , the sire bond is broken. She is not feeling the same way anymore" Stefan exclaimed

"How do you know ? Did she say that ?" Damon yelled

"She didn't need to say it , for me to see it ! Do you think she would actually love you ? " Stefan stated

"Yeah , how stupid am I to think that someone would actually love me. Right Stefan ?" Damon said bitterly

"Damon , I …" Stefan started

"No , don't Stefan ! I am suppose to be leaving , you got the girl and that was the deal ! I keep my word , brother" Damon said emotionlessly and left the boarding house

Elena was in her room getting ready for bed. She didn't see Damon after the spell. When she woke up at the boarding house it was already afternoon and she wanted to go home. Damon was nowhere in sight. Stefan said he brought the book for Bonnie and then left without a word. She was curios but she didn't ask more , because she knew Stefan wasn't going to tell her anything. He was acting like they were back together and she didn't know what to tell him. Even after the spell she felt the same way about the elder Salvatore. Even the thought of him caused butterflies in the stomach. She was kind of hurt he wasn't there when she woke up. She wanted him to be there , to tell her everything was going to be okay , to wrap his arms around her tiny frame and make her feel save , protected and _loved._ She sighed and studied her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the same pajamas that she wore the night Damon told her he loved her and compelled her to forget. This kind of stuff was always in his style. Never to take the credit for his representations. And this was one of the many things she loved about him. Wait loved? Elena smiled when she finally admitted to herself. She loved Damon and it wasn't because of the sire bond. It wasn't because of her magnified feelings as a vampire. It was simply because of him , because of the person he was , it was because of the person he made her be. And she wanted to tell him , tell him all of that. With that though she exited her bathroom and saw Damon sitting in her room. Just on time she thought and smiled.

"Hey " Elena said softly

"Hi, cute pj's " Damon smirked

"That's kind of familiar" Elena laughed

"Yeah , it is " Damon said lost in thought

"Are you ok ?"Elena asked

"Yeah I am fine . Listen , I am leaving "Damon quickly and avoided her gaze

"You are what ? Why ?" Elena asked shocked

"Well, so that you and Stefan could be …together" Damon dragged the word "I don't want to interfere your relationship, you made your choice and because of the sire bond you were confused and I don't want to be awkward after everything that happened between us…"

"Wait , what the hell are you talking about ?" Elena asked puzzled

"You know what I am talking about Elena "Damon snarled

"I am not getting back with Stefan ! I told you before , my feelings are real , but none of you idiots believed me" Elena stated

"What are you saying?" Damon whispered

"I am saying that my feelings are real and I told you that long ago dummy " Elena smiled

"But Stefan said you told him that you'll get back together" Damon muttered

"I can't get back with Stefan , when I am already in love with someone else " Elena whispered looking him directly in the eyes

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth. He tried to tell something but nothing came out. He was speechless. What exactly was Elena telling him ?

"Everything I said , everything I've done it was real , I wanted it to be real " Elena started

"Elena I …"

"Let me finish" Elena said " The sire bond had control over my actions , not over my emotions ! Every touch , every look , every smile , everything that happened was me. And I …" Elena took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. Every doubt she had vanished. All she saw was love. Love that she denied , buried and ignored for a long time. But not anymore.

"I…love you" Elena said and held her breath. Damon looked startled. He took a couple of steps and he was in front of Elena.

"You … actually mean it ?" Damon whispered with a hope in his blue eyes

"Yeah , I do " Elena answered without hesitation . Without another word he crashed his lips on hers . She tangled her fingers in his hair.

"You don't have a clue how long I've been waiting for this moment" Damon said between kisses

"You don't have to wait anymore , it's you and me" Elena said

"You and me" Damon repeated

Everything was like before , the room , the city , and even the objects. But they weren't. Damon wasn't leaving heartbroken , Elena wasn't in the bed alone with the wrong brother. They were together, finally finding their missing part. Finally admitting and excepting the fact that they are made for each other . Just two broken people , who found a way to fix their hearts .

**I hope you liked it ! It's my first one-shot and I don't really know if I want to became a story . It's better like this. Anyway was it okay good\bad ? Tell me and please REVIEW !**

**-Mira**


End file.
